sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Lessons Learned - Part 2
---- Bailey makes her entrance, and is followed by her regular two guards. Of course, the spaceport is probably buzzing with activity as this is a spaceport and as notes do permit, it would only be 1-2 rounds before the big boys came up. She, however, is unaware of what is going on at the moment. Wibble is sitting on the edge of a landing pad, eating some kind of gross bug-snack. A pit droid stands beside him, holding more snacks for the Chadra-fan. About forty meters above and twenty meters to the side of the fight the little furry fellow starts giggling and clapping his hands at the entertainment below. Cubitt has to think quick, his friend being knocked in the noggin with an electric club of sorts. Giving a visible nod of his head in retort to inner-thoughts, Cube lets the point of the sword drop and drift to the right slightly before thrusting the weapon forward with every bit of quickness he can manage. "That be fer bein' all unfair wit da lady!" Though after he doesn't really check for any damage done, side-stepping and trying to jump forward at the droid, holding up his weapon defensively as if a sword would really deflect anything from the droid. Oren struggles slightly in the grip of the CorSec officers. He stops, seeing that his movement is in vain. He watches Twila, his eyes are a blaze of hatred. He listens to her talk and shakes his head in disagreement. His eyes expand in terror as he notices Zed's swing. He tries to put his hands in front of him in defense but is held in place by the CorSec officers on either side of him. His eyes close, waiting for the imminent impact. There is a meaty thud and the sound of someone dropping to the ground. Oren's eyes open and he looks at his undamaged body. He looks about quickly and sees that Twila has taken the hit. He looks down at her in bewilderment. "I don't...understand..." He trails off. Malif debarks from the Draerk and begins to stride through the port when he spots Bailey amid the crowd and smiles, picking up his pace to catch up with her. Delede reaches an arm out to try and grab Twila, before her brilliant little maneuver, but he's too slow, and merely watches as she takes the stun baton full force. The pilot turns toward the cloaked Zed, missing Cubitt's lunge, in what is immediate, and uncontrollable anger. The red eye, and the stun baton are a pretty good indicator of who it is, not that it particularly matters, to Gren. "You worthless bucket of bolts! Sparky, I am going to have you deactivated, and turned into scrap for this!" The far from home ESPO takes a few steps toward Zed, his pale face infused with anger..."I'm going to do the memory-wipe myself, you crazy fraggen 'roid!" A look over to the CorSec officers.....wonder if they'll shoot Zed? One can hope. Auo gapes at the sudden explosion of violence, throwing one hand forward. The other drops to the holstered hold-out pistol on his hip; even with his small stature the thing looks like a toy compared to some of the weapons in evidence. "What- !" he gives the two CorSec officers a check before he steps toward Twila, then his brows draw down and he draws his hold-out, side-stepping to the right, his eyes locked on the droid as he clears his line-of-fire. "You there, droid... drop that weapon and deactivate yourself immediately! Cease at once!" As he says this the two CorSec officers begin to attempt to muscle Oren clear of the conflict. "This was unpredictable, undesired damage was unavoidable." The droid says, though he knows full well it would not matter. If the droid fears for his own existence, it is now. He can't fight his way out of this. The baton is deactivated and withdrawn. "I will desist." Then he looks at Delede, "This is not advised. Voice authorization is required to access my internal systems. Failure to acquire correct authorization will trigger a self destruct sequence. You will be destroyed." He states flatly. "Requesting access to NovaCom for maintenance. Ayam'kor will be consulted, should my termination be deemed necessary, she may give voice authorization to do so." "Hey Malif.." Bailey says as she notices the man and is about to continue when she hears the commotion. She frowns and notices the combat, she taps her comm unit,"CorSec Alert 2, full containment.." She watches with a very dark look. She glances to Malif and nods that way, heading over there. When she arrives, she looks around and Twila on the ground,"...." She looks back to the two guards,".. I want statements from everyone, go NOW" She looks to Auo, and her voice almost is unnatural. "Why is My Colonel on the ground - and who is about to spend the rest of their life in a Corellian Prison.." She notices that Oren is being detained,"If she dies - someone else dies to." Malif raises a brow and trots up beside Bailey. "Governor Laran." he says by way of greeting and also takes in the setting with a look of concern, his hand dropping to his blaster in a casual movement. Twila twitches slightly, her brain a bit overloaded thanks to the shock it was given. Still, despite being stunned, she babbles slightly, the woman trying to give orders to the very end although it might come across as a reaction to having her neurons and synapses being fried by Zed's stunbaton. As a last effort to convey her 'words', she gives a few subtle twitches of her lekku, telling anyone who might understand that she wishes for Zed to be detained and that she'll deal with him on her own before passing out fully. Cubitt apparently stands down, sword returned to the sheathe at his back. More CorSec swarm around, which in turn makes the man all the more itchy to leave. "I at least cleared ta leave 'ere er what? I din do nuttin n'ways." Oren stands somewhat away from the current debacle. The CorSec officers holding him on either side having moved him back after hearing orders from Auo. He looks towards Bailey and holds her gaze. "I have done nothing wrong here!" He shouts towards Bailey. His words seem to flow a bit better having been moved away from the action. He watches Twila twitch on the ground. "I had nothing to do with that!" Oren adds, "I am an Imperial Officer!" He continues to use this tired reasoning. Auo stares warily at 501-Zed despite the stun baton being retracted, his eyes tight and shoulders hunched. Still, he slowly holsters his hold-out blaster and, at the arrival of another of the two detached CorSec officers, swallows. "Watch him... it... whatever," he says to them, pointing at the droid. He glares at Cubitt for a moment and snaps, "No, your statement is going to be needed. You'll stay right where you are, and keep that knife of yours where it belongs," finally he turns toward Bailey, eyes a little wide, and sighs heavily. "Ma'am, this area still isn't /secure/. We had a bit of a brawl. The droid over there hit the Colonel with something... I've got medical incoming, they were on alert already..." Delede stops screaming at Zed for a few seconds, and turns to face Bailey, a quirked eyebrow. "I know the Colonel a bit, and saw this piece of Imp scum shove her to the ground." A pointed look at Oren, and the man's crisp accent betrays quite a lot of anger, and he's not one to bite his tongue, no matter who he is speaking to. "I came to her aid...same as the fella with the sword..." A gesture of his hand toward Cubitt, before Gren continues..."I'm a cop, so I know how confused these situations can get." A look at Zed, and he shakes his head, before continuing for Bailey's benefit.."That's Zed-501, a security droid for NovaComm, I've worked with him before...he must have short-circuited or something..I say you turn him to scrap." Well, he gave her a little bit of a report, didn't he? Cubitt growls lowly at Auo, arms coming up to cross tightly over his chest in what can only be impatience. "What dat man over there said is pretty much all I's gonna say about it" head nodding in Delede's direction, "..cuz it all be true. Now lemmie get in me ship and outta 'ere, ain't no use keepin' me 'ere." "You will die a slow and painful death" Something that sounds like a recording comes out of the Droid as he stares at Delede, and then looks back at Bailey. As if he had no memory of that sudden outburst, he says, "I will comply with questioning. I am programmed with police routines and I saw this male attacking the female twi'lek. I attempted to intervene, and she placed herself between me and the imperial officer. I could not retract my movement, I commanded her to evade the attack, but she did not. I can only speculate at the reasoning behind her actions. If a more complete analysis is required, I will produce a datadisk containing my runtime parameters and sensory data since departing my ship." "...You are an Imperial Officer? I can't wait to talk to your commanding Officer, better yet.. I will have them pick you up in jail. The Empire does not condone people being in brawls or apart of them. You are an officer of the peace and that clearly wasn't held tonight.." Bailey says, as she stares at the man being detained,"If you raise your voice to me one more time, I will write a letter to Commodore Caiton herself, and we'll see what being an Imperial Officer merits you." She looks back to Auo, listening and then to Delede,"Why did you shove her.. and who was in the wrong ultimately? You attacked?" The governor looks at Zed. "So you were attempting to help here?" She looks between the two, and then to Cubitt,"If you will give your full information - all of it.. You will be cleared for Clearance.. That means your full name, DNA sample, and the transponder to your ship that will be checked by a Technician.. as long as you cleared by my officer.." Bailey nods to Auo,"Then you can go.. Should he be detained, Lieutenant - or is he free to go?" Malif seems a bit confused by the commotion but recognizes more then one face in this crowd and stands at the side of Bailey. Twila is still unconscious although the spasms finally subside, making the Colonel look like she's sleeping rather than passed out due to the stunbaton that she had the unfortunate 'pleasure' of running into. Auo stares hard at the man for a few moments, then glances over at Oren. He swallows. "I can't even rule out complicity, ma'am." His eyes flick to another, third pair of officers - the last to arrive, as he says, "We're going to have to detain him, if we detain any of them. I warned him about /certain charges/." Cubitt lets his arms drop loosely, mouth hanging open for a moment before he can shake off the bit of surprise. "Eat fodder, lady. I ain't stayin' 'round here when all I was tryin' ta do was help." Auo just ignored purposefully. Oren seems to forget that he his still being detained. He once again begins to try and move but is easily held in place by the officers. He takes a deep breath and says, in a quieter, but still heard voice, "That droid only saw half of what happened here." He sticks out his chin indicating his left cheek. "This bruise is compliments of that Twi'lek. I was attacked first and only defended myself by pushing her away. I was just talking to," his chin seems to try and point out Cubitt, "that man right there with the blade, when the alien sucker punched me. I had nothing to do with her current status." "I reacted according to my programming based on the part that I was able to interpret. I believe that he provoked her into an attack" The droid says. He might be on trial, "As he was making... inappropriate verbal remarks when I arrived. I cannot confirm this." The droid states. "If my programming is found to be faulty, maintenance will be performed by NovaCom, as it is unsafe for anyone without the proper authorization codes to access my processor core." The droid states once again, almost like someone demanding a lawyer. Suddenly a little port on his chest opens, and a datadisk pops out of it, "This contains data recorded since my arrival on the planet." he says but he hasn't moved yet, and remains totally motionless, allowing someone else to remove it should they choose to. The out of jurisdiction ESPO blinks, and looks a bit agog at Zed's recorded comment, before pointing at the droid.."He threatened me, you all heard that, right?" But, he's not distracted for long by that, as droids are designed to be nuts. Delede then looks down to Twila's twitching form, before looking back up at Bailey, after listening to Oren, and utters a slight sight. "I didn't see her punch him, but I do know he was being a typical Imperial, with his dirty fraggen racist mouth. I heard him call the Colonel a slut, among other things." Gren reaches into his inside coat pocket, and removes a pack of deathstick, out of which he withdraws a single smoke...."I don't really bloody care what happens to the Impy bastard, myself, so long as it's painful. But, I don't want to see this fine man with the sword detained for trying to help." A pause, as he finds a lighter and sets his smoke afire..."Just doesn't seem proper, lass." Yeah, he just called the Governor, lass. "..The empire.. has good reason for it's policies.." Bailey says to Delede, and sighs as she reaches up to rub the bridge of her nose, moving out of the way of the medics,"When she awakes, I want her to be on report.." She says to one of the guards,"She is in as much trouble as anyone here.." She glances between the three,"..Noone is leaving the planet." She looks to Cubitt,"You will be staying at the inn for at least 3 days while we clear you of any charges. from now or before hand.. If you try to leave the Imperial Star Destroyers above us will have to disagree.." She glances to the robot,"Your owner will be found and your data will be looked at.. You will be returned, but if there is any wrong doing on your part - your owner will be fined.." She looks to Oren,"You will be on report on the ground.. If you have to leave for your shift - I want to see the orders.. Until then you will be staying at the Inn as well - both of you will be there for free, compliments of Corellia." She dips her head,"Corellian Internal Security will be talking with each and every one of you.. It is they who will clear you. Now.." She looks to the guards and nods,"Let him go.." Hopefully the guards under the command of Auo will comply about Oren and Zed. She looks between them. "Questions, complaints?" Oren looks straight ahead, not looking at anyone. He says with some arrogance, in response to Delede's side of the story, "Words do not provoke. Actions do. I was attacked and only defended my well-being. I have done nothing wrong and should be immediately released." He looks down at Twila a look of confusion crosses his face as he tries to understand why she would take the hit that was meant for him. "I have changed my mind and will not bring charges against the alien." Wibble hops up, still on the landing pad where his ship is, and meanders over back to his ship, his interest disappearing finally. He marches back up the ramp of his ship and it closes up. "F-ine..put me on..report." Twila grunts out, her voice panted, stuttered and pained, the Colonel finally coming to. She doesn't sit up as she's really too 'drunk' to do so, her nerves and such still a bit frazzled but she can at least speak and be coherent and of sound mind. "But I want to deal with the droid myself, Bai..Madam Governor. I want to see to him..I'll do it myself." Finally, after a bit of effort, she sits and looks at Zed and Delede fully, something unreadable on her face but then she speaks out, her voice brimming with conviction. "Surely we do not need to make such of an issue of it, Bailey. Cube was protecting me as were the droid and its companion. And the issue with the Imperial officer was merely a misunderstanding. Surely such things happen at times." Cubitt visibly shakes with what can only be a swelling of hate at Bailey before turning on abruptly so that his back is facing her. "If dat ship gets all blowed up, boss will find me remains an' kill me again.." simply stating his reason for giving in before eyes level with Oren once more. "And you..well now, seems we'll be havin' da same home fer a few days. So I's gonna go ahead and make a point...if ya speak ta me, I'm gonna kill ya. Force..if'n ya breathe near me I'm gonna kill ya." "It sounds like you are giving your Colonel the shaft, lady. If you are so pleased with the Empire's biased and racist policies, why give a non-human such an important position." Delede notes, before taking a long draw on his smoke, before noticing Malif's nod. Gren nods in return, hoping Malif remembers the solid that the ESPO did for him. "If you gave a damn about your officials, you'd be slapping this son-of-a-bitch Ensign in the brig, and giving the swordsman a commendation for coming to the aid of one of your loyal officers." This rant is all directed to Bailey, before Gren looks down at the waking up Twila, and back up to Oren, with his excuses about words not provoking..."You are bloody right you won't bring charges against her. And you're lucky you've got a puppet of your bosses dealing with you." Another scowl for the Governer. "If this happened on my planet, you'd be getting more than a slap on the wrist." Finally, the droid breaks his own protocols, demanding him to remain still at times like this, to lower himself down to Twila's level as she awakens. "The shock is not designed to cause permanent damage. However, twi'lek have unique nervous systems, are your lekku undamaged?"He asks of her. It was the medical team's job. "I will hand over full schematics of the weapon to aid in treatment of any injury. Can you stand?" The droid says. It wasn't concern, it was programmed. His old programming, the one that was there before he was a bounty hunter, has been surfacing more and more. And with old republic ideals, the welfare of an accidental victim is more important right now to the droid than much else. Finally he replies to Bailey, "I am a free agent droid, I have no owner to fine." he says. Auo sighs heavily, and shakes his head, pulling at his right ear-lobe. He takes 501-Zed's data disk from the guard who took it from the droid, and looks it over carefully before walking over to Bailey. He says to her, "I'll keep this in evidence until Internal Security picks it up from us, unless you want someone from outside the CoC. We've got one less charge at least. The Red Dwarf's captain's got a rap sheet here, I'm putting him down for drunken and disorderly conduct. At any rate I think we've got the charges covered for now with the disk." He glares over at Delede at his pronouncement, and grinds out, "I don't know what holodramas you've been watching, sir, but this is /not/ a vigilante state. Drunken men waving pieces of sharp metal is not how we do business here." A lambda-class Shuttle bearing Imperial markings raises it's wing foils as it moves in to land at the Starport. atmosphere is vented at the base of the landing ramp as it equalizes pressure and begins to extend the ramp. A solitary figure makes his way down the ramp dressed in the formal uniform of an Imperial officer. He is followed shortly by a detail of Stormtroopers in their pristine white armor. He rests his hands in the small of his back as his boots touch the ferrocrete of the landing pad. "I will not be down dressed by anyone on my planet sir.." Bailey says as she looks to Delede,"This man will stand before a tribunal within the military for his actions. They have killed people for less then what he has done tonight." She stares at him,"The droid and any other people will be investigated to make sure it went down as it would. I do not assume that just because one is imperial and one is alien that the alien is telling the truth -That's- bigotry. I'm sorry your planet hasn't learned manners. Now, sir, if you say one more thing out of line.. You will be fined 4000 credits for disorderly conduct and an additionally 5000 for every ship that has entered Corellian space from your 'world' because I am sure it is not exactly up to specs. Test me on that.. I dare you." She looks him right in the eyes,"I don't care what planet you come from.. And so you know. Twila is more then my Colonel.. She is my closest friend.. And the empire is well aware of that. And they can get over it." She glances down to her friend. "But I am no bigot, nor racist sir.. You could learn from me.. She will stand trial just like that man. However, her word will go farther as someone within the Military. If anyone has a problem with that - Tough." She looks to Auo,"You have operational control in this instance.. The people who are required to stay, need to stay. Those who are allowed to leave, can leave." She looks to Twila and the medics,"You need to get to the hospital.." Her voice is a bit softer. She glances to Oren, and to the guards,"As long as it's ok with the Lieutenant, You're free to roam the city - do not leave." As the group spoke the whine of 8 TIE Interceptors begin to echo around the Starport, It was Black Squadron coming in for their part of the Imperial Leave. All 8 TIEs began to shoot atmosphere and slowed to a hover before they began to land neatly in the Imperial-Controlled section of the Port. The hatches popped quickly, leaving nothing but Pilots scrambling out of their Fighters. The last one to hit the ground was Seifer Wolf. He released his helmet and threw it to one of the Imperial port officers moving around doing their odd jobs. "It's about time I'm here for something other than collecting Drunk CO's." he commented to one of his pilots. The other pilot nodded and fell in with the rest of the Squadron moving across the port towards what seemed to them, like a simple gathering of people. The main attraction was the Imperial officer right in the middle. Twila looks at Bailey and then nods before looking back over to Gren and Zed. There's a moment before she shakes her head, her eyes blinking a bit before she waves a hand. "No. I am fine, Bailey. That was not bad. Just knocked me for a loop for a while. But I meant what I said. I'll handle the droid and the human since that should be my job." Giving her friend a disarming smile, the woman almost speaks but Wolf's rather..noisy arrival with the TIEs has her stopping in what she was saying and lets Bailey speak with him. "I don't particularly care what you /think/ you are, lady. If you support the Empire's policies, you're a bigot." Delede says, before taking a long puff on his smoke, before turning away from Bailey, not willing to drop 4k, not too mention the untold amounts she is threading, for every CSA ship that lands here. That said, Gren pauses, and looks down at Twila for a moment, and cocking his head.."Take care of yourself, and don't let them fool you, with all of their empty words." The starfighter pilot looks up at the noisy TIEs, and a strange looks crosses his face, a bitter look, before he heads over toward Malif, and asks wryly, in an attempt to cool his own temper down. "It's been a while. Had anymore Nitko's after you?" Auo's brows draw together as he looks 501-Zed over again, chewing his lip. "Any idea what to do with the droid, ma'am? Restraining bolt maybe...?" He looks over at Twila, his face crumpling even further, and scratches at the side of his head. "Never had to, what you call it, impound? A droid. Would it be arresting then if he's got no owner?" He gestures broadly at the crowd, "Mr. Tethes, you may go, but as the Governor said, you're to remain on-planet. I've got to tell you to find legal counsel. Regs. You," he gestures to the Imperial Officer, "I need your rank, serial number, and name. Your billet wouldn't hurt either. You're to be bonded into your own custody as well. If you wish to contact your superiors, reasonable means will be made, though I won't write off holonet charges." Malif chuckles and shakes his head. "Thankfully not, but might I suggest a little more grace when dealing with the planetary Governor?" his tone is polite but firm, as he speaks to Delede. "It might also go over well to be a bit gracious about ill spoken words?" the hint is there As the Imperial Pilots 'Swarm' over towards the group, Wolf manages to overhear a few things. Mentioning of Ensign Balak and Ms Laran made him slightly more annoyed. He raised a hand and the pilots stopped as he continued to walk towards the group. His arms met each other as he folded his arms and his voice was quick and relaxed, "What's going on?" he asked, looking at Ensign Balak before moving his gaze back to Bailey, he didn't want to have more paperwork to fill out just because he walked passed a disturbance and didn't check it out. "The Droid.. will be treated like the others.. It has the option of staying at the inn if it wishes.." Bailey says, sighing. She takes a step back and notes Wolf, before looking back to Auo, motioning,"You're in Operational Command.. Go ahead.. Explain." She looks to Wolf and smiles politely,".. It seems that there was a bit of a brawl.." She dips her head,"You and your men will of course have full access to our records.. and can definitely take care of those under your command.." She glances to Oren morbidly,"I do believe that he will definitely have some explaining to do.." Auo squints at Bailey for a moment, then walks toward Wolf, holding his arms out to either side, palms toward the man. "Sir, unless you can identify the individidual there," he says, pointing to Oren, "who claims to be an Imperial Officer, and he is under your command at this time, you and your party will please clear this area. This is the site of an on-going investigation. We need this pad cleared of bystanders. In any event your other pilots will have to please leave." His face appears slightly haggard and his scowl seems fixed in place. Twila rubs at her temples as she looks at Bailey, her expression almost pleading with the Lady Governor. "Bailey, I'll take the droid and the human into my office for questioning once everything is done here, if I may. I might have had the ever living poodoo shocked out of me, but I am capable of doing my job." Smiling at that, she motions towards Auo and adds, "A restraining bolt should be fine, Lt. Auo. Make sure he's properly taken care of in that manner before you leave him in my office. And be sure a guard's posted at the door once you do, just to be safe." Oren watches as Wolf draws nearer. Oren, now released from the two CorSec officers, salutes quickly, even though he is not in uniform. His speech is somewhat subdued now as he says, "There has been a situation, sir. I believe everything is wrapping up now. I have been told to stay planetside until this has been figured out." "I ran out of grace years ago." Gren says to Malif with a slightly wry tone, before taking another draw on his death stick, and adding..."I don't consider the truth to be ill-spoken words, no matter how unpleasant it might be, friend." The starfighter pilot eyes the Imperial pilots as they begin appearing, and with a quiet sigh, he tosses his smoke down, and grinds it out. "I'd best get off this rock, before I get into more trouble, with the new arrivals. Did you need anything else?" A curious look at Malif, as he resettles the dufflebag that's slung over his shoulder. Wolf's gaze moves back over to Balak's position. "I expect you to upload it to my datapad, Ms Laran." he said, "Meanwhile, I'll take care of Ensign Balak here." He shook his head. "Alright you lot!" he shouted back towards his pilots, "Carry on." The pilots began to move off towards the Smugglers Dig and Wolf waved over a group of Storm Troopers and turned to Auo. "This man is Ensign Balak, Obviously you can tell by the way he is saluting me that he is an Imperial Officer." He turned to Oren as he spoke to him, "No, You will be taken back to the Broadsword." His eyes shifted back towards Auo, "There is an Imperial Officer involved, Unless you'd care to tell the Empire that they are not allowed to interfere then I suggest you take a few steps backwards." He didn't want to make more trouble, He just wanted to take away the Imperial side of things. Malif frowns slightly at Gren. "Do the CSA a favor Espo, leave on good terms with the Governor. If for no other reason then its the politic thing to do." This time the tone is not hinting. The droid resigns to his fate, and stands ready for the bolt. "I will temporarily de-activate my self destruct mechanism." he announces, as the bolts were another thing that was wired into that. Some people are just so paranoid, makes one thing he might have something sensitive in that brain of his. He looks down at Twila, searching in his memory banks for her. After all, he knew a good number of Twi'leks through certain contacts. Finally he looks back at Bailey, "Thank you, governor, but I will accept the restraining bolt and accompany Twila. I have caused her harm, and must be punished." "If anything happens to the droid that hasn't been done in a court of law.. So help me Twila.." Bailey says as she looks at her friend and sighs,"Ok.. You have the interrogation but don't make me regret it, girl. I want justice.. Not revenge.. Your job is to protect, the courts are to punish - never lose sight of that.." She reaches down to help her up, glancing to Wolf. She reaches up to run a hand through her hair,".. If you need me.. Or your men need me.. You know where to find me.." She looks to wolf and frowns,"And you will not downdress a CorSec Official in charge.." Bailey says sternly to the man,"He is doing an investigation and if Mr. Balak is cleared by Mr. Auo, then he can go.. and I imagine he would be.. No need to keep him if the Imperial Officers will handle it.." She waves her hand dismissively,"But it's your call.. And I will have the information uploaded to you.." Bailey says with a bow to Wolf, before heading off - nothing about Delede, that's not her fight. ST-4483, the unfortunate Sal Estos who had taken no less than two major, but not crippling wounds within a month of graduating from boot, is once more cursing his luck, as the Corporal of the small Stormtrooper fire team that he'd been assigned to notices an Imperial Officer waving them over. "83, 86, break off and check it out," comes the short, crisp instructions through Estos's earpiece; no doubt playing through the ear of fellow Trooper Lir Telos, ST-4486, at about the same time. Still, Stormtroopers have much to fear from griping aloud, and the only visible response from the pair is "Copy," as well as four legs turning and trotting over in Wolf's direction.